Locked in the Library Transcript
Locked in the library is walking on the sidewalk alone. A puddle is near him. Francine cycles by with her bike, accidentally splashing Arthur' Arthur: Aah! Francine: bicycle's bells make sound Sorry, Arthur! Arthur: to the viewer The thing about Francine is, it's hard to get mad at her. Except for Buster, she's practically my best friend! Ever since the day we met. to when Arthur and Francine first met' Jane: Arthur, this is Francine. She's our new neighbor. waves to her; Francine responds by licking her lollipop and sticking it on his forehead to present day Arthur talking about Francine. He is about to enter Lakewood Elementary School' Arthur: And she's always stuck by me. No matter what, I can always count on Francine. Francine: upset Arthur Read! is shown behind Arthur, with Muffy and Sue Ellen with her Did you tell everyone I look like a marshmallow? Arthur: Um... uh... Buster: up next to Arthur Yeah, don't you remember? When she was wearing that goofy sweater. to Francine So, what do you want to do about it? Francine: towards Arthur and Buster You better apologize or... Buster: Or what? Francine: Arthur Oh you're gonna get it! card' and his classmates are now in Mr. Ratburn's class. Arthur is sitting next to Buster' Arthur: This is all your fault! Buster: My fault? You're the one who called her a marshmallow! paper plane flies towards Arthur's desk, hitting him in the nose before landing' Arthur: by the paper plane Ooh! proceeds to read the paper This is your final warning... Buster: it from Arthur's hands before he can finish Because, you're in big trouble, and I mean big! note itself is shown, with the second instance of "big" underlined and a skull and crossbones at the end of the note I think that's a skull and crossbones. style="background:#709C22;" and Buster look over at Muffy's desk, who is looking at the duo with a ruler in her hand and is tapping it on the desk, while Francine and Sue Ellen also look at them. Buster then gets up from his seat' Mr. Ratburn: Attention, please. Mr. Baxter, perhaps you can be persuaded to take your seat. sits back down. Mr. Ratburn then speaks to the class What makes you a hero or heroine? And are you born with these characteristics, or are they something you develop? Anyway, that is the question I want you to think about over the weekend. Class: sighs Mr. Ratburn: Prepare an oral report on the hero or heroine of your choice. You'll be working in pairs. Class: cheers Mr. Ratburn: That I will assign. Class: once again Mr. Ratburn: Binky, I paired you with Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen: gasps Mr. Ratburn: Muffy, you'll be working with Buster. Muffy: What? Buster: No way! Mr. Ratburn: And Arthur with Francine. Class: gasp style="background:#709C22;" looks at Francine, who breaks the tip of her pencil while smashing it on her desk' Buster: Nice knowing you. style="background:#709C22;" to D.W. on the phone in the Read house's kitchen' D.W.: He did what? Arthur: the room Who are you talking to? D.W.: the phone Francine. the phone Uh-huh. He should talk, you should see what he looks like in pajamas! Arthur: Give me the phone. D.W.: on the phone OK, I'll tell him, bye. up She says she'll meet you at the library tomorrow at 3 o'clock. But don't say one single word to her, because she's not speaking to you. Hm! Worm! walks away style="background:#709C22;" [Elwood City Public Library is shown from the outside. Arthur enters inside, and sees Francine is already there]' Ms. Turner: Hello, Arthur. Francine was just telling me about your.. Francine: Report, on heroes. Ms. Turner: Of course. What sort of hero are you looking for? Arthur: Well, maybe a man. Francine: A woman! Arthur: Or a woman who did something famous! Ms. Turner: Well Arthur, why don't you start with Joan of Ark? Horses, battles, exciting stuff, that's downstairs. Francine, you can look into Harriet Tubman, you'll find her upstairs. But don't forget, the library closes promptly at- Francine: interrupting We know, 5 o'clock. Arthur and Francine are reading books about Joan of Ark and Harriet Tubman. The clock is about to strike 5]' Clock: The library is now closing. ater, it is 7 PM. Arthur wakes up from a nap, and walks to the librarian desk, wanting to check out a book. He notices Ms. Turner is not there]' Arthur: Ms. Turner? tries opening the door, but it is locked. Arthur becomes scared, imagining the grandfather clock and a tree outside as monsters. He lets out a scream before coming back to his senses Hello, is anyone there? searches through the library to see if anyone is inside Hello? also stuck in the library, walks backwards and bumps into Arthur Arthur & Francine: scream You! Francine: Arthur, why didn't you tell me what time it was? You could have got us locked in! Arthur: Me? Why didn't you say what time it was? Francine: I'm not your mother, Arthur Read! I mean, how dumb does a person have to be to get locked in the library? Anyway, I have no time for childish bickering. I have to get out of here. Arthur: Fine. Francine: Fine! And by the way, I'm still not talking to you, and I'm not listening either. bumps into a bookshelf Ow! Arthur and Francine each grab a pile of books. They look away from each other while passing by' Francine: Hm. Arthur and Francine try to use piles of books to reach the window so they can escape the library. Francine stacks hers like a staircase, while Arthur stacks his more sloppily]' Francine: is missing one book from her pile Oh. takes one from Arthur's Arthur Hey! who almost reached the lock to the window, falls down from his pile] Thanks, I Thanks, I was almost there. proceeds to walk on her staircase of books, reaches the lock, and unlocks it. A fly suddenly appears around her. Trying to swat it, she falls down Francine: screams Ow. walks up Francine's books to the window. He tries to open it, but it is too strong for him. Francine then tries to open it herself, but she pushes so hard the locks fall off, sending herself and Arthur to the ground on their books Arthur: I just remembered something. Francine: What? Arthur: Today is Saturday, which means the library is closed until... Francine: gasps Arthur & Francine: Monday! throughout the library Arthur: Oh, great. Well, I guess I can live without food. stomach gurgles Francine: But our families will be worried sick. magines his room being taken over by D.W., with his belongings being replaced by D.W.'s and painted red instead of green]' D.W.: D.W.: Poor Arthur, hope he's OK. to the painters And make sure you get rid of that Bionic Bunny poster! Arthur: back to the library Maybe not. Francine: Wait a minute, I've got it! searches through files of books at the library Arthur: Are you nuts? How is a book going to help us? Francine: How to escape from prison, how to escape from a desert island, aha! How to escape from a library! is searching through books in the library, while Arthur is being used to help lift her up]' Arthur: Arthur: Hurry up! Francine: It's not here! Somebody must've checked it out! Arthur: his grip Francine! Francine: Who would need a book on escaping from a library unless they were already in a library? and Francine both fall down Arthur! You were supposed to hold me up! Now my ears are ringing. Arthur: Mine too. Arthur & Francine: The telephone! both try to get it at the same time, with Francine getting it first Francine: Ha! Hello? Muffy: her room Hello, Ms. Turner? This is Muffy Crosswire, I didn't have a chance to get to the library today. Francine: Muffy, thank goodness you called! Muffy: I was wondering if you could bring me some books that I'd like. Francine: Muffy, listen, it's me! Muffy: Francine? Sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number. up Arthur: What'd you do? How could you let her hang up? Francine: Keep your shirt on, I'm calling my mom. Telephone: To dial out, you must enter the correct user code. Please hang up and try again. To dial out... Arthur: OK, we're doomed! Francine: You're such a wimp. Arthur: And you're a bossy know-it-all! Marshmallow. Francine: That does it, Arthur Read! If I have to spend the weekend here, I'm not spending it with you! Arthur: Fine with me! See if I care. ds a book about gourmet food, and imagines a pile of books as a turkey. He then eats a page from the book] Francine? Fr Francine? Francine? ps. Just like earlier, he is frightened by some of the things in library] Francine? Wh Francine? What happened to you? scream is heard] Francine! Do Francine! Don't worry, I'm coming! searches through doors trying to find Francine. He eventually enters the staff room, where he trips and falls on a pizza, and also finds Francine watching TV Arthur: Arthur: Are you OK? Francine: Course I'm OK. Arthur: Don't scare me like that! I was afraid you were hurt or something. Francine: Well why were you worried about me? I'm just a marshmallow, remember? Arthur: What? What about when I got glasses? You called me four-eyes! A gigantic mutant robot named Dr. Shockwave come here and kill Arthur read with his left giant cannon and death explosion the staff room while, cause roof collapse Francine shocked a fearing terror and behind him. Francine: SCREAMING!!!!!!! Dr. Shockwave: voice SURPRISE MOTHER*******!!!! DECEPTICONS DESTROY HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A mutant Decepticons drones and Kraang Drones runs around crazily busts Elwood City Public Library, that cause building collapse down destruction, burned the librarian, flamed all the books and get a execute Arthur read and take him away. Dr.Shockwave: distorted DECEPTICONS ATTACK!!!!!!!!! Mutant Chimera Rex and Mr. Hollowoodsaurus Rex roars while autobots drones drive and get in the car and escape from library, Francine was chased, and being stop by Mandark and his drones. Mandark: AHA!!!!! YOU CAN'T A ESCAPE NOW MARSHMALLOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Francine anger and fear and her fist to punch Mandark's face, and make him anger too, meanwhile autobots drone grab her and escaped. Kuzco: I'm Here! Hmp!!!!! Kuzco and other friends arrived to shoot giant monster Mojo Dojo: *runs chased crazily by laser guns* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOUUUUUHHHH.... Them Mojo Dojo bump Dr.Shockwave, them Sid the Sloth mockling, laughing at Decepticons, while Kuzco and others friends to attack giant monster, but Dr shockwave defend used giant cannons to shot the friends but Kuzco and friends missed and blasted librarain, them Decepticons absord his energy and thunder blast to him and smash to autobots 2. Mandark: HEY!!!! Kraang: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MARSHMALLOW!!!!!!!!!! Mandark: GET AWAY!!!!!!!! Dr. Shockwave: distorted DECEPTICONS COME ON!!!!!!!!! Decepticons *runs chased crazily* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOUUUUUHHHH.... Kraang: ON MY WAY ASSHOLE!!!!!!! Mandark: GET BACK HERE!!!!! GET THE HELL ON YOUR WAY DRAGING ON HER Kraang: DESTROY HER!!!! SMOKEY Mandark: NO I GOT HER!!!!!! Ultimate Kevin: You're a selfish brat, and you don't deserve to wear it! and autobots drone fall into big underground, hear the decepticons yelled All: CANNON BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT HER!!!!!!!!! Ultimate Kevin: IIIIIIII GOT HER!!!!!!! Dr. Shockwave: distorted WE GOT HER NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bronto: I'LL HOLD IN IT!!!!! YOU GO RUN FOR LIFES!!!!!!! Francine and autobots drones run into a big undertunnel Ultimate Kevin: STOP THINKING, TENNYSON! You're no good at it. Francine see the bronto save himself and he gets roar!!!!! Dr. Shockwave: ATTACK!!!!! Ultimate Kevin was whip by the Bronto's tail! and crash into a rock cave!!! Ultimate Kevin: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH Francine: (SNIFFLES) Huh? Bronto was smash Dr. Shockwave and Mandark and fall into a big rocks while Francine and Autobots Screaming and fall into storm drain causing a make splash and wave, rumble rocks falling a block of rocks and stop the falling into a rock! then Francine cough and deep breathe and see a fall down Francine: OH NO!! OH NO!!!! OH DEAR!!!! OH DEAR!!!! OH DEAR!!!! OH DEAR!!!!!! and while Francine climb rock and jump to herself and pull into a cliff and begin scared alone, anystood Francine was happy life was shatter, she no place to hide. TV Announcer: You're watching 3'o Clock News on Channel 2 with Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus: Tonight, We have got some breaking news about the Evil Decepticons named Dr. Shockwave who has murdered PBS kids Character named Arthur Read! and also save Francine by Bruton. Ultra Magnus: We go lve now at the Elwood City Public Library with Miss Turner. at the library all peoples and autobots look from Arthur Read is missing. D.W.: You're in big trouble! (starring cries) CDA Agent: We can neither confirm nor deny the presence of a Mutant Decepticons Named Dr. Shockwave, and his droids here tonight. Ms. Turner: I don't know how this could have happened. (sniffles) But Evil Decepticons named Dr. Shockwave Murdererd Arthur Read and he get away for it. (cries) Garnet: No dinner for 1,000 years. Mr. Ratburn: Seriously, why would anyone else like try to kill somebody at the library? Sue Ellen: gasps WHAT HE'S DONE TO HIM!!!!!! (Cries) Muffy: What? A MUTANT MONSTER NAMED DR. SHOCKWAVE HAS BEEN KILL HIM!!!! AT THE LIBRARY (Cries) Buster: No way! It can be!!!!!!! (Cries) Mr. Ratburn: He's was very good on the library. We even know her something Francine has escape from the Evil Decepticons Named AUTO/Dr. Shockwave. Binky: Well, a Mutant Purple KSI prototype come to destroy the Library flew right over me and blasted him name Arthur Read with its laser vision in staff room! (Cries) Jane: (Shocked) OH MY BABY IS KILLED BY DR. SHOCKWAVE (startting to cries) David: Oh no (crying) Otto: I tried to run from it, but it picked me up with its mind powers and shook me like a doll! Sid: It's true! I saw the whole thing! Blurr: Did you tell everyone I look like a marshmallow? (CLOSE ON TV) (INT. NIGHTLY TELEVISION NEWS SET. A SCIENTIST sits next to the anchor) Scientist: It is my professional opinion that now is the time to... panic!Category:Transcript